


Everything Except Temptation

by Elfflame



Series: Masquerade [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Incest, M/M, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco talks to his best friend about the Masquerade he attended the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Except Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Claimed by a Malfoy](http://elfflame.insanejournal.com/476407.html). Takes place the morning after, and the story will make a bit more sense if it is read, but the meaning of things should be fairly clear without reading it as well. I was planning on a very different story from this, but between cold and taxes and not enough time…I hope people will like this one. :) And thank you to wolfish_cat for her help in editing.

”So did you end up going to the Masquerade?” Draco glared down at his tea, rather than at his best friend, taking a sip to hide his expression. Blaise seemed far too comfortable in a world that had constricted around Draco less than twenty-four hours ago.

It took Draco a few minutes to find the words that would not betray his confusion about just what had happened that night. “I did. It was…pleasant enough.” _Black and white, a sweet, teasing smile, and rumpled black and blond locks that looked soft enough to bury his hands in. Lips so sweet and haunting that he’d kissed them red, unable to get enough of them. And a voice so haunting…_ Draco tried to mentally shake away his memories.

“So…no prospective bride, then?” Blaise asked with a smirk.

Bristling, this time, Draco did scowl at him. He hardly needed that from a friend. He was getting it enough from his mother already. “That’s not _even_ funny, Blaise. Astoria’s barely cold in her grave. Allow me time?” The months following her death had been hard, and even now, the thought of her made his throat close. Especially after what he had done the night before. She would have condemned him for it. She would have taken Scorpius away so he could never see him again.

“Draco…I’m your best friend. In no way was I saying you need to marry tomorrow. But I know she wouldn’t want you to be alone…”

Alone…no. He certainly wasn’t that any longer. Even less than before that bloody Masquerade. “I’m not. I have Scorpius.” There was no way for Blaise to know that his friend meant that in a far more carnal context than he would assume. Or that the mere thought made him want to run upstairs and see where his son was so he could get him as flushed and rumpled as he’d been this morning when they’d woken. Just remembering it made Draco have to bite back a moan.

“You cannot bury yourself in raising your son, Draco. He’s out of Hogwarts now. He’ll be trying to make his own life. Depending on him…it’s not right.”

Draco turned away to conceal his flush at the words, the unintended double entendre reminding him of just how good Scorpius had felt around him. How slick and tight…and perfect. How he had writhed under his thrusts, clinging to him. His son. Draco knew it was wrong, but…even now, he wanted him again. Still, he did his best to shake off the memory and respond. “I would never hold him back, Blaise. You know that very well. I merely mean that he and I will do just fine on our own. For now.”

Blaise’s eyes narrowed. He obviously knew something was up. “And when he leaves, Draco? When he finds himself a wife?” At least it sounded as though he’d misunderstood. If he’d caught on…

Draco closed his eyes, and he could see his son’s face, earnest as he spoke. _”You also said once, that Malfoys always get what they want…I only want you.”_ Even now, Scorpius’s words rang in Draco’s ears. He couldn’t meet Blaise’s gaze. “I will deal with that when it happens. But even should he marry, they will live here. It is the Malfoy way.”

“Draco…you’re barely forty…”

Draco snorted. “Forty-four, to be exact, thank you very much for reminding me.”

Blaise continued undaunted. “…And that is _far_ too young to be relegating yourself to the role of a celibate!”

“I assure you, that will not happen,” he said, looking up to meet Blaise’s gaze. “I’m fine. And I do still know how to seduce myself a partner…when I wish to.” And the memory of his flirtation with Scorpius the night before sprang to mind. How they had danced around each other. How the boy had managed—several times—to surprise him. He should have known then it was Scorpius. Somehow.

Blaise sighed, then shook his head, smiling. “You are hopeless, you know.”

Draco smiled. “So you’ve told me. Repeatedly. Since first year.” The two laughed, and Draco relaxed. “Deal with your own love life, Blaise. I can handle my own.”

Just as Blaise was about to answer, the object of Draco’s thoughts appeared in the doorway. “Ah. Tea? I’m famished.”

Draco felt warm as he watched his son move to the tray and begin to stack a plate with pastries and biscuits before making tea that was half cream, and several teaspoons full of sugar.

Blaise glanced between them, then smirked. “Help me convince your old dad that he’s too young to give up on finding someone to spend his life with, Scorpius?”

Scorpius turned to look at him, blue eyes wide, licking at his sticky fingers. “Why would I do that? It’s his life. If he’s happy staying home with me… Why should it matter?” He settled in a chair, plate on one knee, sipping at his tea, and Draco found himself mesmerized by the way his tongue licked out to catch the moisture on his lips as he pulled the cup away.

Blaise rolled his eyes at this reaction, then smirked. “What? You like the idea of him constantly hanging about while you…entertain friends you bring by?”

Even before Scorpius responded, Draco couldn’t hold back a smirk. Blaise wasn’t on the steadiest of footing. Not with the Malfoys.

“I would _never_ bring a one-night stand here, uncle Blaise. I wouldn’t sully the house so. Now…if they were more....” He took another sip of his tea, then glanced over the rim at his father before looking down.

“You see, Blaise? There’s nothing to worry about. The two of us are fine.”

Blaise sighed. “The two of you are impossible. Honestly. I still think you need to get out there and enjoy yourself.” He stood. “Still…if you won’t take my advice at the moment…that doesn’t make it any less valid. Let me know if you need help getting back into the swing of things, Draco. You know where I am when you need me.”

Draco stood as well, trying not to show how eager he was for his friend to leave. “Of course. I’ll owl. Soon.” He smiled, walking Blaise to the Floo. “Don’t worry about me, so, Blaise. I’m doing just fine.” He resisted the temptation to glance over his shoulder at his son. That could wait until Blaise had gone.

“I’ll look for it.” Blaise clapped a hand on his shoulder. “And I will talk to you soon, Draco.” And with that, he was gone.

When Draco looked at his tempting boy, Scorpius had set aside both cup and plate, and was standing, licking at his fingers. “I’m sorry he was giving you a hard time, father..” He didn’t look sorry in the least, though, and Draco narrowed his eyes.

“How sorry?” he asked in a soft voice.

Scorpius smirked, then approached him, eyes bright. “Sorry enough to…make it up to you?”

Draco’s breath caught. But this wasn’t the place for that. If Lucius or Narcissa came in… Instead, he grabbed his son’s arm, then dragged him towards the stairs. “Good. I intend for you to do just that.” And he would take all day making sure Scorpius did just that.


End file.
